You're Mine !
by unicorn28
Summary: "kau fikir aku akan begitu mudah melepasmu ? kau milikku ! sejak awal kau milikku ! Cast : Yeji - Lia ITZY, Jinyoung Got7, Lucas NCT / WayV, Bae Suzy.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

_Drrtt Drrtt … _ada panggilan masuk.

"ini sudah 7 menit, kita akan terlambat"

"aku sedang mencari antingku"

"di mobil banyak anting milikmu, pakai yang disini saja"

"tapi aku mau pakai anting yang dibelikan Eonnie"

"cepat keluar atau kau akan ku tinggal !"

"aish, oke oke aku turun"

Aku bergegas keluar dan mengunci rumah. Aku masuk kedalam mobil oppa dan langsung memilih-milih anting yang sengaja (ataupun tidak) aku taruh didalam dashboard mobil.

"ini kebiasaan burukmu, jika mau memakai anting siapkan dari semalam"

Pria ini bernama Jinyoung, oppa ku, atau mungkin sebenarnya pamanku dan lebih detailnya ia ayah baptisku.

Jinyoung oppa adalah adik dari ibu ku, ia menjadi ayah baptisku saat umurnya masih 10 tahun. Kenapa ia yang saat itu masih muda menjadi ayah baptisku ? karna ibu dan ayah ku tidak mempunyai saudara kandung lainnya. Mereka sangat mempercayakan Jinyoung oppa untuk menjadi waliku jikalau nanti ada kejadian yang tidak di inginkan. Oppa bilang, waktu itu ayah dan ibu ku sangat yakin jika mereka akan bisa membesarkanku sampai aku dewasa. Namun nasib berkata lain.

Saat aku berumur 12 tahun, ayah & ibu ku mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan meninggal dunia. Anggap saja tuhan sudah merencanakan ini dengan baik. Saat ayah & ibu ku meninggal, Jinyoung oppa sudah bekerja dikantor pertamanya walau baru 1 bulan. Penghasilan kami bersumber dari gaji jinyoung oppa dan bisnis sewa property yang ayah & ibu ku wariskan. Ah, rumah yang kami tempati ini juga peninggalan mereka. Jadi, hidupku sangat bercukupan.

Saat ini aku adalah mahasiswi jurusan seni dan Jinyoung oppa sudah menjadi Business Development Manager dikantornya. Oppa juga sudah mempunya pacar yang sangat cantik, namanya Suzy. Suzy eonnie merupakan sekretaris direktur di kantor yang sama dengan oppa.

Sedangkan aku ? kalian ingin tau apa aku sudah punya pacar atau belum ?

"pria bermata besar itu masih sering mengganggumu ?" tanya oppa

"hh, biarkan saja, nanti juga dia bosan sendiri"

"ahahaha, dia penasaran dengan wanita tanpa ekspresi sepertimu. Kau hanya tertawa saat menonton _We Bare Bear_. Selebihnya ? flat"

"jangan menggodaku oppa"

"lihatlah, ia sudah menunggumu digerbang" ucap oppa sambil melambatkan laju mobilnya karna kami sudah sampai didepan gerbang kampus.

Pria bermata besar itu (atau Lucas) berdiri sambil bersender disamping pos satpam dan tersenyum kearahku. hampir setiap hari ia seperti ini dan hampir setiap hari juga aku mengabaikannya.

Bukan, bukan karna ia jelek. Lucas mempunyai postur tubuh yang bisa dianggap sempurna untuk ukuran seorang namja. Badannya tinggi tegap, kulitnya sawo matang, hidungnya mancung, matanya bulat seperti bayi dan bibirnya yang ranum penuh. Aku memperhatikannya ? tentu saja ! siapa wanita dikampus ini yang tidak menyukainya, selain aku.

Kenapa aku tidak menyukainya ? karna Lucas berisik, ia termasuk golongan hyper active.

"pagi Yeji" sapa Lucas dan sekarang ia berjalan tepat disampingku

"hari ini masih diantar Jinyoung hyung ? padahal jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantar dan menjumput mu"

Lucas masih saja berbicara, aku kurang memperhatikan, ayolah ini masih pagi, berisik.

"Yeji awas !" Lucas secara tiba-tiba menarik tanganku ke arahnya. aku menoleh kesamping kiri, astaga hampir saja aku tertiban batang pohon besar yang sedang dipotong. Sepertinya aku tanpa sadar berjalan mejauh dari Lucas.

"kenapa kau berjalan kesana ! kau hampir saja tertimpa pohon !" Lucas sedikit membentakku

"aish ! lain kali perhatikan sekelilingmu" Lucas berniat untuk meninggalkanku, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengambil sesuatu dipucuk kepala ku. selembar daun. Lucas membersikannya untuk ku.

Sesampainya didalam kelas, seperti biasa aku memilih tempat duduk paling depan dipojok kanan, dekat dengan pintu.

"yeji-aaaaaahh" Lia, sahabat baik ku dari SMA dengan semangat menyapaku. Kami bersekolah dan sekarang berkuliah dijurusan dan kampus yang sama.

"annyeonghaseo Lia-sshi" aku menggodanya dengan sebutan formal

"yeji-ah, haaah, aku tidak bertemu dengan Jinyoung oppa pagi ini. Ini karna aku tidur kemalaman dan bangun kesiangan. Huee" Lia memang sangat menyukai Oppa ku

"kau kan bisa main kerumah, disana kau bisa melihat Jinyoung oppa dengan puas"

"apaan, setiap aku main kerumah mu, ia selalu ada didalam kamarnya. Kalau aku menginap, aku hanya melihat oppa saat menyiapkan sarapan saja. Tapi, sepertinya aku kangen melihat oppa memakai apron. Aku menginap lagi yaaaaaa~"

"ya ya ya, terserah, kau atur saja"

Seperti itulah hubungan kami, cukup dekat dengan sesekali kami menginap bergantian. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kegiatan seperti itu jarang kami lakukan.

.

.

.

Minggu ini berjalan seperti biasa.  
Tunggu, seperti biasa kataku ? sepertinya ada yang kurang…

Lucas ! jika di ingat-ingat, ia tidak menyapaku dipagi hari dan ia tidak mencariku dikantin. Bahkan aku tidak melihatnya disini. Biasanya ia akan dengan sok akrab bergabung dimejaku dengan Lia atau duduk agak jauh dari tempatku tapi mengarah pada ku, sehingga ia masih bisa melihatku dari kejauhan. Tapi sepertinya tidak dibeberapa hari ini.

Panjang umur, saat aku dan Lia keluar dari kantin kami berpapasan dengan Lucas di koridor. Aku melihatnya, aku yakin ia juga melihatku. Jarak kami semakin dekat, dan… Lucas tidak menyapaku. Jangankan sebuah teguran, ia bahkan tidak melirik kearahku.

Ada apa dengannya ?

_**Tbc…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

Aku sedang memikirkan Lucas sambil sesekali memainkan sendok di mangkuk oatmeal ku. ada apa dengannya ? apa ia marah karna aku tidak mengucapkan terimakasih karna ia sudah menolongku beberapa hari yang lalu ? aaah, mungkin saja karna itu.

"kau masih mau makan atau tidak ? dari tadi oatmeal mu hanya di aduk-aduk" perkataan Jinyoung oppa membuyarkanku dari lamunan.

"yeji-ya. maaf mengabari mu secara mendadak, oppa harus dinas ke Jeju selama seminggu dan suzy juga ikut dalam dinas itu. apa kau bisa sendirian dirumah ?" Jinyoung duduk didepanku dengan raut muka cemas. Lucu sekali

"oppa, aku sudah besar, aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri, kau tenang saja"

"tapi tetap ini adalah kali pertama aku meninggalkanmu selama seminggu, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"jangan berlebihan" aku memasang muka jutek. Mmm wajah ku memang jutek

"atau.. kau bisa mengajak Lia untuk menginap disini. Hanya Lia, tidak boleh seorang priapun masuk kedalam rumah. Aku akan menitipkan mu ke Ahjusshi samping rumah agar bisa mengawasi mu"

"oppa ! kau bahkan tau aku tidak punya teman pria tapi aku tersinggung dengan ucapanmu itu, benar-benar"

"ahahahaha iya iya oppa mengerti, oppa packing dulu, kau habiskan makan malammu" ucap Jinyoung oppa sambil mengusap tengkuk leherku.

Oke, itu tandanya selama satu minggu ini aku harus pulang-pergi ke kampus menggunakan bus.

.

.

.  
Aku duduk didekat jendela. Saat lampu merah, ku edarkan pandanganku keluar jendela dan melihat pengendara yang lain. Hey, sepertinya… itu Lucas. Ia berada tepat disamping bus yang sedang ku naiki. Lucas membawa motor dengan helm yang ia cantelkan ditangannya. Kenapa ia tidak memakai helmnya sih ? berbahaya sekali.

Saat aku menuju keruang kelas, aku melihat Lucas yang sepertinya dari arah parkiran.

"ya ! Lucas !" tuhan, ada apa denganku, mengapa aku secara spontan memanggilnya. Dan yang dipanggilpun berbalik kearah ku.

"jika kau sedang menaiki motor, pakai helm mu dikepala, bukan ditangan" ups, ini benar-benar spontanitas, ada apa denganmu yejiiiii !

"ah, nde" lalu Lucas kembali berjalan dan meninggalkanku. meninggalkanku. apa dia baru saja mengabaikanku ?!

Hampir seharian mood ku jelek dibuatnya, bisa-bisanya ia mengabaikanku. disatu sisi, aku juga merutuk diriku sendiri yang sok ikut campur. Mengingatkan untuk memakai helm ? mulia sekali kau Yeji.

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran bersama Lia, ia bersedia untuk menginap selama Jinyoung oppa dinas. Saat akan masuk kedalam mobil Lia, aku melihat Lucas sedang mengobrol dengan 2 orang wanita. Lihat ! ia melihatku juga ! tapi ia hanya melirik sekilas dan berpamitan dengan wanita itu. ia tidak menghampiriku. Ya ! Lucas ! bahkan diammu juga membuatku tak nyaman !

Sesampainya dirumah, Lia ngotot untuk tidur dikamarku, padahal aku sudah menawarakannya untuk tidur dikamar tamu mengingat ia akan menginap lebih dari 3 hari, mungkin ia butuh sedikit privasi tapi nyatanya tidak. Ini juga kali pertama Lia menginap dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Jika diingat-ingat benar juga kata Oppa, kami belum pernah terpisah lebih dari 3 hari.

"sebentar, sepertinya lukisan karikaturmu lebih banyak ya" ucap Lia sambil memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan yang aku tempel di satu sisi tembok kamar. Lukisan karikatur hitam putih berukuran A4.

"begituhkan ? ggzzz, memang kapan terakhir kau kesini ? sepertinya lukisanku tidak bertambah secara signifikan"

"aku terakhir menginap kesini 4 bulan, 19 hari yang lalu" Lia berkata dengan wajah yang datar

"eeyy ! ayo cepat kita pesan makanan, aku sudah lapar" ajakku sambil membawanya keluar kamar

Setelah menghabiskan satu piring Japchae dan beberapa potong gimbap, aku bersantai diruang tv sambil melihat-lihat media sosialku, sedangkan Lia sedang ngemil sambil menonton tv. Scroll scroll scroll, haah media sosial rasanya sama saja, itulah sebabnya aku jarang mengupdate apapun dan hanya menjadi silent viewer.

Tapi, entah apa yang dilakukan jari jemari ku. Dengan penasaran aku mengetik uname dari Lucas dan membuka profilenya. Ia terakhir update beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aneh, biasanya ia selalu muncul ditimeline ku, mungkin sehari bisa dua tau tiga kali posting. Woah ! Yeji-ya ! ternyata kau.. langsung kumatikan HP dan menolak untuk mengakui jika aku segitunya memperhatikan Lucas.

"waeyo ?" tanya Lia yang sepertinya habis mengambil minum dari dapur

"anniya" ucapku malas

"wajahmu, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa ?" Lia duduk dibawah sofa, wajahnya ada disamping persis wajahku yang sedang dalam posisi berbaring di atas sofa

"aish ! beberapa hari ini Lucas mengabaikanku ! ia sudah tidak pernah menyambutku didepan gerbang, ia tidak menegurku, bahkan ia seperti tidak sudi untuk melihatku. bukan hanya itu, ia juga tidak aktif di media sosial. Aku tidak tau kabarnya sama sekali. Ada apa dengannya ?!" ucapku gemas, saking gemasnya posisiku sudah duduk bersila diatas sofa sambil sesekali memukul-mukul paha ku.

"kau kan punya kakaotalk nya, kenapa tidak langsung kau tanyakan saja ?" jawab Lia dengan santai

"apa yang harus aku tanyakan ?" wajahku sedikit merengut

"ya semua yang baru saja kau katakan. Kenapa ia menyueki mu ? kenapa ia tidak aktif di media sosia ? bagaimana kabarnya ? tanyakan langsung saja"

"aku tidak mau !" wajahku makin merengut, enak saja aku duluan yang mesti bertanya, toh selama ini Lucas-lah yang selalu menghubungiku duluan.

"yeji-ya, jangan hidup seperti ini. Jika kau memang tertarik dengan seseorang, ungkapkan saja. Aku sudah berteman dengan mu lebih dari 3 tahun dan sepertinya hanya akulah teman mu. Membukan hati untuk seseorang juga tidak mengapa, toh kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk hal itu"

"kau selalu menunjukan ekspresi datar kesetiap orang. Ini hal yang baik karna kau segitu memperhatian seseorang, terlebih itu pria. Lucas itu baik, tapi memang kelakuannya saja yang seperti anak TK. Kau tau ? dari ceritamu saja, aku mengerti jika kau merasa kehilangan"

"jangan begitu keras dengan perasaanmu, mengalir saja, ikuti si hati yang terkadang lebih rasional dibandingan fikiran yang kadang egois"

Aku memperhatikan setiap ucapan yang Lia lontarkan. Lia benar, aku terlalu menekan perasaanku. Ahhh, bagaimana ini ?

Esok harinya dikampus, aku dan Lia mempunyai jadwal kelas digedung berbeda. Saat aku sedang menuju kelas, aku bertemu dengan Lucas. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja dan sekarang kami sama-sama sedang sendiri. Aku melambatkan langkah kakiku, berfikir apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aduuuuh, apa aku harus memulai menegurnya…

"Lucas" yak ! spontan, panggilan itu tepat saat Lucas melewatiku dengan santainya. Kami sama-sama berbalik. Aku melihatnya dengan gugup dan Lucas menatapku dengan santai seperti menunggu apa yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"terima kasih untuk kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu" Lucas seperti mengingat apa yang terjadi diantara kami -beberapa minggu yang lalu-

"oh, iya, sama2" sepertinya ia mengingat kejadian batang pohon itu, dan sekarang ia ingin meninggalkanku lagi

"Lucas" lagi-lagi aku menahannya dan Lucas menatap ku bingung.

Sekarang apa Yeji, ayo berfikir. Ah ! aku mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil yang terbuat dari bahan karung goni dan aku ikat dengan tali. Didalamnya ada 8 buah origami bintang yang aku buat sendiri. Entah kenapa semalam aku ingin membawanya kekampus. Bungkusan kecil ini biasanya aku ikat didekat jendela kamar.

Lucas menerimanya dan tersenyum melihatku, "terima kasih".

_**Tbc…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

"yeji, yejiiiiiiiiii" Lia sedikit berlarian menghampiriku

"yeji, hosh hosh" ia terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya

"nayeon eonnie, hhh nayeon eonnie masuk rumah sakit"

"mwo ?" aku terkejut, nayeon eonnie adalah kakak kandung Lia, aku juga mengenalnya dengan sangat baik

"aku hhh, aku harus pulang. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menginap dirumahmu untuk beberapa hari karna dirumah ku kosong. Hhh, aku juga harus bergantian menemani eonnie dirumah sakit. Maafkan aku Yeji"

"iya tidak apa, jangan fikirkan aku, aku bisa sendiri. Sekarang yg terpenting eonnie harus lekas sembuh"

"iya hhh, nafasku. Kalau begitu, aku akan kerumah sakit dulu, oke. Maafkan aku yeji" Lia memeluk ku dan kembali berlarian ke parkiran.

Dan disinilah aku, sendirian dirumah. Oppa sempat melakukan video call denganku, menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku berbohong dengan mengatakan Lia sedang menginap agar oppa sedikit tenang. Baru tiga hari ia meninggalkan ku dan sudah berapa kali chat darinya yang mengatakan "_apakah oppa harus pulang ?"_, disaat seperti ini aku merasa Jinyoung oppa sedikit berlebihan.

_Ddrrtt, _ada sebuah pesan masuk ke hp-ku. ini dari Lucas !

"_Apa isi dari bungkusan ini ?  
apa aku boleh membukanya ?"_

"_Tentu"_

"_origami bintang ? kau membuatnya ?"_

"_iya"_

"_untuk apa ?"_

"_ucapan terima kasih"_

"_baiklah, aku terima"_

Aku tersenyum melihat balasan dari Lucas. Aku senang ia menerima pemberianku.

Aku sedang menonton acara tv dengan santai, sampai aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perutku. Rasanya semakin tidak enak, perutku terasa melilit. Sakit sekali. Aku meringkuk disofa, berharap rasa sakit ini berkurang saat aku menekannya. Astaga ini sakit sekali. Keringat mulai keluar dari pelipis keningku.

Aku merintih kesakitan, aku tidak kuat berdiri karna rasanya semakin sakit. Aku berfikir siapa yang bisa aku hubungi, tidak mungkin Lia apalagi oppa. Siapa yang bisa menolongku.

Aku mencari kontak dilayar HP dan orang yang pertama aku fikirkan adalah Lucas, langsung saja aku menelfonnya…

"_Hallo"_

"Lucas, hiks hiks. Sakit, perutku sakit"

"_yeji-ya, kau kenapa ? kau dimana ?"_

"aku dirumah, perut ku sangat sakit" aku menangis

"_aku menuju rumahmu, jangan jauh-jauh dari HP, jika terjadi apa-apa langsung kabari"_

Telfon terputus, aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 21.28. perutku sakit sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu rumah. Itu Lucas ! ia memanggil-manggil namaku dan menemuiku yang sedang meringkuk diruang tv.

"yeji-ya, apa semakin sakit ? kau sangat berkeringat" Aku menggenggam tangan lucas dan merintih sambil menangis

"ayo kita kerumah sakit" Lucas menggendongku ala bridal style dan kami menuju rumah sakit.

Pukul 22.38 kami sudah kembali kerumah dengan keadaanku yang sudah mendingan setelah dokter melalukan penanganan pertama. Dokter bilang, aku keracunan makanan dan tidak perlu rawat inap.

Lucas membaringkanku dikamar, ia menyelimuti ku dengan rapih lalu keluar kamar dan kembali dengan segelas air hangat dan kompresan.

"minumlah" lucas membantu untuk duduk

"dan taruh ini diperutmu, mungkin bisa meredakan sakit" ia memberikan kompresan yang sudah diisi air hangat

Lucas duduk dibawah kasur, wajah kami bertemu. Ia mengusap-usap rambut ku. dengan saru, aku bisa melihat wajah khawatirnya. Maafkan aku Lucas, aku merepotkanmu.

"untung saja aku yang kerumah mu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengunci pintu saat sendirian dirumah" lucas mengomel, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas walau saat ini mataku terpejam.

"apa aku harus pulang ?" aku langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menyelipkannya diatas pipiku

"tolong, tetaplah disini, aku takut" kami saling memandang

"aku juga tidak tega meninggalkan mu, aku akan disini, tidurlah" ucap Lucas sambil mengusap pipi ku.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Aroma mint menyeruak dihidungku. Oh, rupanya itu wangi rambut Lucas. Sepertinya tidurku sangat nyenyak sehingga tidak menyadari jika Lucas tertidur disamping ranjangku. Aku memperhatikan wajah Lucas yang masih terlelap. Damai sekali. Andai saja anak ini tidak terlalu berisik. Bulu matanya juga lentik dan panjang, aku baru menyadari saat melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir tebal yang menghimpit pipi mulusnya. Lucu sekali.

Yeji, sepertinya kau sudah sembuh -_-

Lucas sedikit mengerang, matanya perlahan terbuka. Pandangan kami bertemu tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Hanya kicauan burung dan sedikit cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik jendela kamar. Terima kasih Lucas, kau sudah menemani ku.

_**Tbc…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu. Aku meyakini Lucas jika aku sudah membaik, nampaknya ia sangat khawatir karna aku tidak masuk kuliah. Aku juga chatingan dengan Lia dan berpura-pura dalam keadaan baik. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, terlebih Nayeong eonnie masih dirawat.

Sore menjelang malam, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam ku. terdengar suara mobil dari luar rumah, sepertinya suara mobil itu sangat familiar.

"Yeji-ya" suara Jinyoung oppa ? ini kan baru lima hari, dia sudah kembali ?

"oh, oppa. Kau sudah selesai dinas ?" aku terkejut dan menghampirinya ke ruang tamu

"aku menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat agar bisa izin pulang lebih awal. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Jinyoung oppa menatapku setelah selesai melepas sepatunya

"iya, aku baik-baik saja"

"syukurlah" ia tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk rambut ku, lalu berjalan menuju dapur

"yeji, obat apa ini ?" sial, aku meletakan obat dimeja makan untuk ku minum setelah makan. Oppa juga pulang secara mendadak.

"nngg itu.."

"kau sakit ?" oppa menghampiri ku dan menangkupkan tangganya ke pipiku

"kau sudah kedokter ? apa katanya ? siapa yang mengantarmu ?"

"iya oppa, aku sudah ke dokter. Aku… aku hanya keracunan makanan kok"

"hanya kau bilang ? yeji, oppa baru meninggalkan mu selama 5 hari dan kau sudah keracunan makanan ?! Kau bahkan tidak memberi tau ku !" aku terdiam. Beginilah oppa, ia sangat protektif terhadap ku.

"maaf…" ucapanku terhenti saat oppa memeluk ku dengan erat, ia mengusap rambut panjang ku. wajahku tenggelam di dada bidangnya.

"ini terakhir kalinya aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu lebih dari ini. Kau tidak boleh jauh dari ku Yeji" aku sedikit tersontak oleh perkataannya.  
Perasaan apa ini ? apa ini degup jantung ku atau degup jantung oppa ? begitu terasa.

_Ting Tong…_

Bunyi bel membuat pelukan kami berakhir, aku menatap oppa dengan canggung, sedangkan ia masih melihat ku dengan sanagat intens. Tenang yeji, ini bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya sebatas pelukan.

Ku atur nafasku sembari menuju ke pintu. Seakan malam ini bersekongkol untuk menggoda ku, Lucas lah orang yang datang disaat yang mungkin kurang tepat.  
Kurang tepat ? entahlah, kenapa aku seperti berharap ingin berduaan saja dengan Oppa malam ini. Bukankah hampir seluruh hidupku memang menghabiskan malam dengannya ? Aneh.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Lucas

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja" aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi Lucas

"aku khawatir karna hari ini kau tidak masuk kuliah, aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan itu" Lucas melirik kearah mobil Jinyoung Oppa yang terparkir dihalaman

"Jinyoung hyung sudah kembali ?"

"oh, iya, baru saja. Apa kau ingin masuk ? kami baru saja mau makan malam"

"tidak usah, kau lanjutkan saja makan malammu, aku tenang karna hyung sudah kembali" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Yeji-ya…" aku menunggu kalimat yang sepertinya sudah menggantung diujung bibir Lucas

_Grep, _Lucas memeluk ku dengan erat. Ia menaruh dagunya tepat dipundak ku.

"jaga kesehatanmu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Hubungi aku jika menurutmu itu perlu. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu" ucapnya dengan suara lembut.

Sudah, hanya itu yang Lucas katakan dan lakukan saat berkunjung kerumah ku malam ini. Setelah Lucas pulang, aku kembali keruang makan.

"jadi dia yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit ?"

"iya oppa"

"kemana Lia ?"

"kebetulan kami beda kelas, dan aku sedang sekelas dengan Lucas saat perutku sakit" kau berbohong Yeji. Tapi sungguh, jangan sampai oppa tau jika Lucas bermalam dirumah untuk merawat ku.

"baiklah, oppa bersih-bersih dulu. Kau lanjutkan makan dan jangan lupa minum obat" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk masuk kuliah, Lia juga bilang akan kembali masuk setelah absen karna mendampingi eonnie-nya dirumah sakit. Seperti biasa, aku diantar oleh oppa.

"mulai sekarang aku akan mengantar jemput mu"

"apa ?! jangan oppa, itu akan merepotkanmu. Aku bisa pulang bersama Lia atau naik bus seperti biasa"

"tentu kau masih bisa pulang bersama Lia, tapi Lia harus menghubungiku untuk meminta izin. Selain Lia, kau harus pulang bersamaku"

"kau kenapa oppa ? kenapa jadi seperti ini"

"sudah ikuti saja, oppa juga tidak akan melarangmu untuk bermain dengan teman-temanmu, kecuali dengan dia. Pria bermata besar yang kau panggil Lucas"

"eh ? kenapa ? apa masalahnya ? dia baik oppa. Oppa.. Oppa.. Oppaaaaaaa !" Jinyoung oppa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan fokus melihat kedepan jalan.

Sekali oppa bertitah, itu hukum mutlak untuk ku. Sebetulnya, ini juga tidak buruk dan memang beberapa kali oppa suka menjemputku dikampus. Tapi ucapannya tentang Lucas, itulah yang membuat perintahnya jadi aneh.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Lucas, hubungan kita baik. Ia memang sudah tidak menungguku didepan gerbang atau mengikuti ku seperti dulu, tapi setidaknya saat kami berpapasan kami akan saling melempar senyum, kami juga suka mengobrol dikantin. Haah, kenapa tidak sedari dulu seperti ini.

Saat akan pulang bersama Lia, handphone ku berdering, ada panggilan masuk.

Suzy eonnie menelfonku ? tumben sekali, ada apa ya ?

_**Tbc…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di café tempat aku dan eonnie akan bertemu. Eonnie bilang, ia sudah minta izin ke Jinyoung oppa, sepertinya eonnie tau titah baru yang dikeluarkan oppa untuk ku. Aku melihat kesekeliling café yang lumayan ramai ini. Ah itu dia, eonnie sedang duduk dipojok café sembari membaca buku.

Cantik, sangat cantik. Aaah oppa, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan wanita cantik, baik dan elegant ini. Aku turut bangga T.T

"Eonnie" sapaku

"Yeji-yaaa" ia berdiri dan memeluk ku gemas, sudah lama kami tidak saling bertemu seperti ini.

"duduklah, aku sudah memesankanmu milkshake vanilla" ia juga masih hafal minuman kesukaanku.

Kami berbincang seperti dua orang teman, membicarakan apa saja, tertawa bahkan sampai bergosip. Kadang aku iri dengan Lia yang mempunyai kakak kandung. Maka dari itu, aku menganggap Suzy sebagai eonnie ku sendiri.

"eonnie, bukan kah seharusnya kau masih di Jeju untuk dinas ? kalau seminggu, berarti kau baru bisa pulang senin besok kan ?

"aku tidak mengambil liburan 2 hari disana, sebetulnya kami bekerja hanya 5 hari dan 2 hari sebagai bonus liburan yang difasilitasi kantor. Tapi karna Jinyoung pulang, aku jadi tidak mengambil liburan itu" tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak ke eonnie

"ah iya ! aku membawakan mu oleh-oleh. Lihatlah !" eonnie menaruh satu bingkisan besar diatas meja, saat mengeluarkan isinya betapa terkejutnya aku diberikan 2 boneka teddy bear berukuran sedang.

"aku membelinya di teddy bear museum. Teddy bear yang mengenakan gaun itu aku, teddy bear yang mengenakan baju casual itu kamu. Simpan ini dikamarmu ya, agar kau selalu mengingatku, oke ?"

"eonnieeeee~" sudah ku katakan jika Eonnie baik kan ?

"yeji-ya, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" eonnie kembali serius dan aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

"sepertinya Jinyoung tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu, selama di jeju saat istirahat ia selalu gelisah, memang tidak mempengaruhi kerjanya tapi aku tau ia tidak nyaman. Maka dari itu ia izin untuk pulang lebih awal" Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali muncul.

"pernah satu malam ia bilang kau tidak merespon telfon, chat dan vcallnya, dari situh ia mulai mencemaskanmu" sepertinya itu malam saat aku sakit, aah aku memang tidak memegang hp sampai siang hari.

"mianhae eonnie"

"kenapa kamu meminta maaf ?"

"aku, hehehe tidak tau, aku hanya ingin minta maaf" jawabku canggung

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumah aku memikirkan hubungan ku dengan oppa. Oppa adalah pria dewasa yang sudah mempunyai tunangan. Ya, suzy eonnie adalah tunangan oppa. Tapi dari cerita eonnie pada ku tadi, sepertinya aku sedikit menghalangi kegiatan Jinyoung oppa. Aku sudah besar, aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Lagi pula, kenapa oppa harus sampai sebegitunya terhadapku. apa ia masih menganggapku anak kecil ?

Sesampainya dirumah, Jinyoung oppa sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sambil duduk diruang tengah.

"kau sudah pulang ?" tanyanya namun tidak melihat ke arahku, ia fokus dengan berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapannya

"oppa, kapan kau akan menikah dengan eonnie ?" tanyaku spontan dan sukses membuat pendangan oppa beralih padaku

"setelah kau lulus kuliah. Oppa sudah bilangkan, setelah kau lulus oppa akan menikah dan kita bertiga akan pindah ke Belgia karna oppa akan mengurus kantor cabang disana dan Suzy melanjutkan S2-nya"

"bagaimana jika aku tidak ikut ?"

"kita sudah membahasnya Yeji" ucap oppa dingin sambil kembali melihat data-data dilaptopnya.

Hhh, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan perkataan oppa. Ia sebetulnya bukan tipe pengekang, selama ini ia memberikan ku kebebasan. Tapi jika ia sudah berucap, maka itu harus di ikuti. Dan entah mengapa semakin lama, ia semakin posesif terhadapku.

Aku seperti tidak mau ada dihubungan antara oppa dan eonnie. Aku tidak mau jika nanti oppa akan terus berpusat kepada ku. Tunggu, kenapa aku seakan seperti orang ke-3 ? hubungan aku dan oppa kan kakak-adik. Aish ! lagi-lagi kau over thinking yeji.

.

.

.

Hari ini dosen yang harusnya mengajar dikelasku berhalangan hadir, sedangkan Lia izin kerumah sakit untuk mengurus kepulangan Nayeon Eonnie.

Aku berjalan disekitar taman kampus dan mendapati Lucas sedang memainkan gitarnya sambil sesekali menulis dibuku, sepertinya ia sedang menulis sebuah lagu.

"hei Lucas" sapa ku dan langsung duduk disamping

"eeey, kau tidak ada kelas ?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan sedikit bertenaga sampai rambut yang ku kuncir bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri. Lucas tersenyum sambil kembali memainkan gitar.

"kau sedang membuat lagu ?" Lucas mengangguk

"apa aku boleh mendengarnya ?"

"nanti saja jika lagunya sudah selesai"

"tapi aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi"

"benarkah ? okeeee" Lucas memposisikan duduknya menyamping ke arah ku dan sekarang posisi kami berhadapan. Lucas mulai memetik gitarnya..

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
you know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I follow  
No matter how far  
If live is a movie, You're the best part (: Daniel Caesar ft. HER – Best Part)_

Lucas bernyanyi tanpa sekalipun melirik gitarnya, pandangannya jauh kedalam mataku. Untuk beberapa detik kami terdiam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Aku tidak menyangka jika suaranya sebagus ini. Ditambah dengan suasana taman yang cenderung sepih dan semilir angin yang menghembuskan surai rambutku. Aku, terbawa suasana.

"kau mau minuman ? aku akan mengambilkannya untuk mu, tunggu sinih" Lucas bergegas, aku kembali ke alam sadarku.

Setelah beberapa menit, ada panggilan masuk ke hp-ku. Dari Jinyoung oppa..

"Nde oppa ?"

"_kau masih dikampus ?"_

"Nde oppa, wae ?"

"yeji, ini minumanmu" Lucas menghampiri ku sambil membawa segelas coffee latte

"_siapa itu ? apa itu Lucas ?"_ aku terdiam, kenapa nada bicaranya jadi ketus seperti ini

"_aku akan menjemputmu sekarang dikampus, tunggu aku didepan gerbang"_

"oppa…"

"_kau tunggu didepan gerbang, atau aku yang masuk dan mencari-cari mu ?!"_ telfon dimatikan sepihak olehnya.

"Lucas, maafkan aku" aku menunduk

"tadi, jinyoung hyung yang menelfon ?" aku mengangguk sambil tertunduk

"tidak apa, aku mengerti. Ini, kau bawa saja minumanmu" entah sejak kapan Lucas menjadi orang yang lembut seperti ini. Aku tersenyum padanya dan berjalan menuju gerbang depan.

_**Tbc…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

Tidak sampai 15 menit, Jinyoung oppa sudah sampai, jarak kampus dan kantornya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Aku masuk kedalam mobil dan diam, mulutku terkunci rapat, hanya sesekali aku menyeruput coffee latte pemberian Lucas.

"aku sudah bilang, jangan dekat dengannya"

"oppa tidak memberi tahu alasannya"

"oppa tidak suka dengannya, puas ?!"

"oppa bahkan belum pernah berbicara dengannya ! kau tidak seperti oppa ku yang selama ini ramah kesemua orang"

"sekali aku melarang, jangan pernah membantah"

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi oppa, aku tau baik dan buruk. Dan Lucas adalah orang baik"

"DIAM !" ini kali pertama oppa membentak ku. aku terkejut sekaligus marah. Ku buang pandanganku kearah jendela. Aku tidak mau melihatnya !

"turunkan aku di toko roti depan. Aku ingin menjenguk Nayeon eonnie" ucapku kecil

"aku akan mengantarmu"

"sirreo !"

"aku akan mengantarmu !"

"Sirreo !" suaraku mulai bergetar menahan tangis, aku yakin oppa menyadarinya, terlebih pasti kupingku sudah memerah, itulah salah satu tanda jika aku menahan tangis.

Mobil oppa melipir perlahan kedepan toko roti, dengan sigap aku melepaskan seat belt..

"kabari aku jika…" _BUM ! _aku menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar sebelum oppa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku benci dia. Aku benci sikapnya yang tidak jelas ini !

.

.

.

"Yeji-aaah" nayeon eonnie menyapaku dengan ramah, walau ia masih berbaring lemas dikasur

"eonnie, maafkan aku baru menjengukmu" aku memeluknya, kangen juga aku dengan wanita berpipi tembam ini

"eonnie, aku bawakan beberapa roti kesukaanmu. Apa kau mau memakannya sekarang ?"

"nanti saja… aigoo ! terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mu saat SMA, kau sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik Yeji-ah" ia mengelus rambut hitam panjangku

"tapi dia masih saja sendiri" ledek Lia

"benarkah ?" tanya nayeon eonnie sedikit tidak percaya

"Jinyoung oppa semakin posesif dengannya, aku saja harus minta izin kalau mau mengajak Yeji main" Lia mengeluh

"hahaha, pantas ia posesif, ia pasti tidak mau kau direbut pria lain. Ngomong-ngomong Jinyoung, ia juga semakin tampan, sekali waktu aku pernah melihat ia mengupload fotonya saat bersama dengan mu. Kalian seperti orang pacaran ya"

"eonnie" Lia mengintruksi

"hahahaha aku bercanda. Aku masih ingat dengan Suzy kok" nayeon juga tau hubunganku dengan Jinyoung, ia bahkan sempat bercanda ingin dibaptis ulang asalkan Jinyoung bersedia menjadi walinya.

Aku dan Lia meninggalkan Nayeon eonnie yang sudah mengantuk karna efek obat yang diminumnya. Lia mengajakku ke kamarnya, kamar bernuansa silver ungu ini selalu nampak rapih dan girly.

"ada apa dengan kau dan oppa ?" pertanyaan dadakan, Lia membuatku bingung

"saat eonnie membahas tentang oppa, raut wajahmu berubah masam. Apa ada masalah ?" sahabatku ini, terlalu peka

"kau tau kan ? kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada ku"

"aku sempat cekcok dengan oppa tadi. Ia melarang ku untuk dekat dengan Lucas. Oppa bahkan membentak ku dimobil"

"Jinyoung oppa membentakmu ? woah ! Mungkinkah ia cemburu ?"

"kau gila" ucapku malas

"tapi benar yang dikatakan eonnie tadi, kau sudah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik, akupun menyadari itu. apa mungkin jinyoung oppa menyukai mu ?"

"ya ! dia oppa-ku !"

"dia bukan oppa kandung mu Yeji, ingat itu. dia adalah pamanmu yang menjadi ayah baptis mu. Kalian tidak terlahir dari orang tua yang sama"

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan silsilah keluarga yang selama ini tidak begitu aku pusingkan. Jinyoung oppa sudah seperti oppa kandung ku sendiri, taoi jika ditarik ulang, kami memang bukan dari keluarga inti yang sama.

"Lia" panggil ku lemas

"Sudah, jangan terlalu di fikirkan. Omongan aku dan Eonnie jangan terlalu di fikirkan" Lia mencoba untuk menenangkan, ia tau jika aku adalah gadis yang over thinking.

Malam sudah menunjukan pkl. 21:08 sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak main kerumah ini, rumah Lia sangat nyaman terutama kamarnya.

"Yeji-ah, apa kau mau menginap disini ?"

"tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu, kau urus eonnie saja ya. aku akan pulang"

"mau ku antar ? ini sudah malam"

"aku bisa naik bus sendiri, lagi pula kasihan eonnie ditinggal sendiri. Salam ke ayah & ibu mu ya, sayang aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka hari ini"

"ndeee, akan aku sampaikan" Lia tersenyum

.

.

Aku melangkah lunglai kedalam rumah, akhirnya aku sampai juga. Aku ingin langsung ke kamar dan berbaring, entah mengapa hari ini sangat melelahkan.

"yeji-ah, kau pulang dengan siapa ?" tenyata oppa masih menunggu ku diruang TV

"aku naik bus, oppa" melihat wajahnya, aku kembali mengingat perkataan Lia dan Nayeon eonnie, sontak pipiku terasa panas

"aku masuk kekamar dulu" aku bergegas masuk dan bersandar dibalik pintu. Astaga, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini sih. Masa iya aku dan Jinyoung oppa cocok untuk menjadi pesangan. Tidak ! berfikrilah normal Yeji !

_**Tbc…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, tidak boleh ! oppa sudah punya eonnie, jangan sampai fikiran linglung ku menghancurkan segalanya. Sepertinya aku harus menjaga jarak dengan oppa, sudah cukup selama ini aku "diurus" olehnya.

Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak banyak bicara dengannya, begitu juga sebaliknya, sepertinya oppa mulai menyadari jika aku berusaha menghindarinya. Saat dimobil aku diam, sampai dirumah aku langsung masuk ke kemar, saat makan bersamapun aku bicara secukupnya. Maaf oppa, aku harus menetralkan hati dan fikiranku.

"kau ikut kunjungan ke museum seni kan ?" aku dan Lia sudah ada dikantin untuk makan siang

"iya. Hhh, sudah semester akhir, masih saja ada kunjungan. Buang-buang waktu saja" rutuk ku

"tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti sampai selesai, orang tua ku akan tugas ke Myanmar jadi malam ini mereka mengajak aku dan eonnie makan malam. Aku juga sudah izin ke Pak Shin" aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya

Hari berjalan begitu cepat, sudah malam dan Lia sudah izin pulang dari sore. Kenapa museum ini letaknya jauh sekali sih. Aku mengambil hp-ku didalam tas, sial, hp ku habis baterai.

Aku menengok kesekitar, para mahasiswa yang lain sudah bersiap pulang dengan teman sejawatnya masing-masing. Tinggalah aku sendiri.

Aku menunggu dihalte bus sambil mendengarkan music dari ipod mini ku. bukan bus yang datang, tapi seorang pria yang mengendari motor ninja besar berwarna hitam.

"sampai kapan kau disini ?" pria itu membuka kaca helmnya yang gelap, ternyata Lucas

"ayo, aku antar pulang"

"tidak usah, aku bisa naik bus"

"kau tidak tau ? bus disini hanya sampai jam 21.00, kau mau menunggunya sampai besok huh ?"

Aaah, sial ! untung saja Lucas datang. Tanpa basa-basi ku ambil helm yang sudah disodorkan Lucas untuk ku dan ia mengantar sampai kedepan rumah.

"terima kasih Lucas, jika kau tak ada mungkin aku bisa menunggu bus sampai besok"

"hahahaha sama-sama. Selamat beristirahat. Mmm tunggu…" lucas merapihkan rambutku yang berantakan karna memakai helm, kemudian ia tersenyum dan membawa motornya pergi.

"kemana saja kau ? kenapa HP mu tidak aktif ?"

Baru saja aku ingin masuk kedalam kamar tapi sudah dihalangi Jinyoung oppa. Ku mohon, untuk malam ini aku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"maaf karna aku tidak mengabari oppa, hp-ku mati. Aku baru selesai kunjungan musem, acara dari kampus"

"selarut ini ? dan kenapa kau pulang bersama Lucas"

"Lia pulang lebih awal karna acara keluarga, disana tidak ada bus malam, jadi Lucas dengan baik hati menawarkan ku untuk pulang bersama" aku masuk kedalam kamar, di ikuti Jinyoung oppa

"kemana bungkusan bintang mu ?" sigap sekali dia, dengan cepat sadar jika bungkusan bintang yang aku ikat dijendela berkurang satu

"apa kau berikan ke Lucas ?"

"oppa, hari ini aku sangat lelah" eluh ku

"aku juga lelah, lelah memikirkan mu, mengkhawatirkan mu, apa kau itu ? setiap kali kau dengan Lucas, seperti ada firasat buruk yang menghampiri ku dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman"

"kau mendiamiku beberapa hari ini dan sekarang diantar pulang oleh pria itu ? sejak kapan kau pintar membuat ku gelisah hah ?"

"oppa ! aku lelah. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Fokus saja dengan Suzy eonnie, tidak usah berlebihan mengkhawatirkan ku. aku sudah dewasa ! aku bukan anak kecil !"

Saat aku membalikan badan, ternyata Jinyoung oppa tepat berada dibelakangku. Tatapan apa itu ? aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan yang oppa berikan pada ku.

_Cup_

Bibir oppa mendarat tepat diatas bibirku, entah sejak kapan tangan kirinya ada dipinggangku dan tangan kanannya ada ditungkuk leherku. Ia semakin medekatkan jarak diantara kita.

Lumatan lembut, sapuan lidahnya diatas bibirku, isapan halus yang menyerang bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Dan aku tidak menolaknya. Tanpa sadar, tanganku menggenggam kedua sisi bajunya. Aku menikmati ini, sesekali aku membalas melumat bibirnya. Manis.

Sepersekian detik kami berbagi oksigen dan jinyoung oppa mulai menjauhkan bibirnya. Aku terengah-engah, jantung ku berdegup dengan kencang.

Oppa membawa tangan kanan ku tepat diatas dadanya, dan tangan kananku berada di dadaku

"Degupan ini, bukan milik sepasang kaka-adik. Degupan ini, menyadarkanku jika selama ini aku tidak melihatmu sebagai seorang adik. Kau bilang kau sudah dewasa, hal itu yang membuat aku semakin khawatir, khawatir kau akan diambil pria lain. Kau milikku, sedari awal kau milikku"

Kening kami saling bersentuhan, seakan tidak ada yang mau menjauhkan jarak diantara kami.

"kau fikir aku akan begitu mudah melepaskan mu ? setelah bertahun-tahun aku selalu berusaha ada untukmu ? tidak akan Yeji, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu untuk orang lain. Maafkan sikap kasarku akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak mau memungkirinya lagi. Aku sangat cemburu setiap kali kau dengan Lucas"

"semenjak melihatmu dipeluk olehnya waktu itu, aku sadar jika aku cemburu. Ternyata aku tidak bisa melihatmu bemesraan dengan pria lain. Maafkan aku Yeji, maafkan aku jika ini membuat mu bingung. Tapi, aku menyukai dan menyayangi mu lebih dari sekedar adik"

Aku mendengarkan semua ucapan oppa dengan baik. Namun tiba2 mata ku terasa panas, air mata menetes ke pipiku.

Suzy eonnie, aku memikirkannya. Apa yang aku lakukan salah, sangat salah. Bagaimanapun eonnie sudah sangat baik pada ku. Disatu sisi aku tidak ingin melukainya, tapi disisi lain aku mulai menyadari perasaan ku pada Jinyoung oppa.

"kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya oppa sambil menghapus air mataku

"eonnie, aku tidak mau menyakiti eonnie" tangis ku pecah, Oppa membawaku kedalam pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap punggung ku

"biarkan aku yang menjelaskan ini padanya, kau tidak usah khawatir" kurasakan kecupan halus dipucuk kepalaku. Kunikmati harum dan hangatnya pelukan Jinyoung oppa. Aku mendekapnya dengan erat. Maafka aku eonnie, ternyata pria ini begitu berharga untuk ku berikan kepada orang lain.

_**Tbc…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

Kebetulan aku dan Lia mempunya jadwal kelas sore hari ini, Lia menjemputku dirumah lalu kami berangkat bersama. Aku bimbang, haruskah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam antara aku dengan oppa ?

Aku tau, Lia sangat menyukai oppa. Apakah ia tidak kecewa jika tau kalau semalam kami… kami berciuman ?

"kau mau kopi apaaaa ? yang lain sudah mengantri dibelakang" Lia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, lagi-lagi aku larut dalam pemikiran sendiri

"ice Americano"

Setelah memesan kopi, kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kampus. Sepanjang jalan Lia banyak bercerita dan aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan serta tawa yang sedikit aku buat-buat.

Sesampainya diparkiran kampus, aku melihat raut wajah Lia yang sepertinya kesal bercampur sedih.

"kau.. kenapa ?" ku urungkan niat untuk membukan pintu mobil

"Aku tau sedari tadi dijalan kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku ingin menahan untuk tidak bertanya 'kau kenapa ?', tapi itu tidak bisa" ucap Lia sedih

Aku orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ku, sedangkan Lia adalah orang terpeka yang pernah aku temui. Kami sahabat yang cocok kan -_-

Aku terdiam, cepat atau lambat hubunganku dengan oppa pasti akan semakin jelas, mengingat semalam kami sudah sadar akan perasaan masing-masing. Aku tidak ingin Lia tau saat hubungan aku dan oppa semakin jauh.

"aku… aku bingung mau menceritakannya seperti apa" aku mengatur nafas

"semalam, aku dan oppa. Kami… kami menyadari persaan masing-masing" aku sesekali melirik kearah Lia yang sekarang sudah duduk menghadapku dengan satu kaki yang ditaikan ke bangku mobil

"kami.. kami menyukai satu sama lain. Lebih dari hubungan kakak dan adik" aku menunduk sangat dalam, aku menunggu respon dari Lia tapi ia hanya terdiam. Ku beranikan diri untuk melihatnya.

"ASSAAAA !" Lia bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, senyumnya mengembang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih

"sudah ku bilang kalian itu cocok, uuunngg" ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan gemas. Aku tidak menyangka jika responnya akan seperti ini

"kau… kau tidak marah ?"

"kenapa aku harus marah ?"

"kau, menyukai oppa kan ?"

"bodoh, aku hanya menyukainya sebatas penggemar dan idola. Jika aku ingin mendapatkannya, sudah dari dulu aku minta untuk dicomblangi oleh mu !"

"aku sangat senang yeji, aku sangat sangat senang. Akhirnya kalian bisa jujur dan tau perasaan masing-masing. Aku adalah orang pertama yang mendukung hubungan kalian, hihihi" ucap Lia sambil menggenggam tanganku

"tapi.. bagaimana dengan Suzy eonnie ?"

"ah ! benar juga, saking senangnya aku melupakan tunangan oppa"

"jinyoung oppa bilang, jika ia akan memberitahunya segera. Aku merasa sangat bersalah"

"kalau oppa bilang begitu, kita tunggu saja hasilnya. Jangan gegabah agar masalah tidak semakin runyam" aku mengangguk tanda setuju, semoga oppa bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja ada satu kebiasaan baru saat aku bangun dan pergi tidur, oppa dengan senang hati akan mencium keningku untuk mengatakan "selamat pagi / malam". Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak pernyataan oppa kepada ku, namun ia tak sedikitpun menyinggung tentang suzy eonnie. Aku juga tidak memulai untuk bertanya, aku hanya ingin menikmati hubungan baru ini, maaf jika terdengar egois.

Malam minggu ini Jinyoung oppa harus keluar untuk menemani kolega bisnisnya dari Belgia, sedangkan aku masih betah didepan TV menonton We Bare Bear dengan mengenakan baju oblong serta celana pendek favoriteku. Haaah surga.

_Ddrrtt ddrrtt_, satu pesan masuk.

Mata ku hampir keluar saat membaca pesan dari Suzy eonnie yang ingin menemuiku di kedai minuman dekat rumah. Jantung ku berdegup kencang, menerka apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh eonnie. Aku bergegas mengganti baju dan menuju tempat eonnie berada.

Disinilah aku, berhadapan dengan eonnie yang tidak biasanya memakai riasan tebal. Jika aku perhatikan, tedapat kantung mata yang sepertinya sukar tertutupi oleh polesan make up. Apa eonnie baik-baik saja ?

Botol soju kedua yang eonnie pesan malam ini dan pembicaraan kami belum sama sekali dimulai. Aku hanya memperhatikannya, sedangkan eonnie sepertinya sedikit mabuk. Aah bagaimana ini…

"Jinyoung sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ku" dimulai, pembicaraan ini dimulai

"bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ini padaku ?"

"eonnie"

"aku menangis seharian, fikiranku kembali diawal berkanalan dengan Jinyoung sampai disaat malam menyeramkan itu terjadi. Apa salahku ? apa kurang ku ?"

"aku mencoba untuk mulai membandingkan kau dan aku, tapi itu tidak adil karna kau lebih muda dariku, perjalanan kita tidak sama. Aku mencari kelemahan Jinyoung, tapi kelemahannya adalah terus memungkiri perasaannya padamu, dan sekarang, kelemahan itu sudah tidak ada karna kalian sudah mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ku ?"

Hidung dan matanya mulai memerah, eonnie menangis, begitu juga denganku. Maafkan aku eonnie.

"tapi…" eonnie mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum

"kalau difikir-fikir, rasanya mungkin akan semakin gila dan sakit jika wanita itu bukan kau. Setelah seharian aku terpuruk, aku kembali menata fikiranku"

"aku bersyukur wanita itu adalah kau Yeji, kau yang aku kenal. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai belajar mengikhlaskan Jinyoung. Walau mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi aku akan belajar sendiri"

"eonnie" aku menangis sambil menutup muka ku dengan telapak tangan. Astaga, suzy bukanlah manusia, dia malaikat. Respon yang diluar dugaanku. Maafkan aku eonnie, maafkan karna aku bersyukur kau memberikan Jinyoung oppa padaku.

"aku tetap senang dan merestui hubungan kalian. Semoga kalian selalu bersama" eonnie memeluk ku sayang dan aku membalas perukannya dengan erat.

_**Tbc…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

Musim telah berganti, tak terasa hari yang aku tunggu beberapa bulan lalu akhirnya terjadi juga, hari kelulusan ku. aku mendapat gelar cumlaude S1 jurusan seni, begitu juga dengan Lia. Kami duduk bersebelahan dan saling berpegangan tangan sambil menunggu nama kami disebut untuk keatas podium.

"Yeji-ah, apa harus kau ikut dengan oppa ke Belgia ?" Lai merengut

"rencana ini bahkan terjadi sebelum hubungan aku dan oppa seperti ini, kau tau kan ?"

"tapi, aku akan kesepian"

"oooh Lia" kami saling berpelukan

Upacara penyematan gelar selesai dengan lancar, aku juga bertemu dengan keluarga Lia dan kami berfoto bersama. Tidak lupa juga aku menemui Lucas. Semenjak ia tau hubungan ku dengan oppa, rasanya kita menjadi sedikit agak canggung.

"hey Lucas, selamat atas kelulusan mu. Aku dengar kau juga diterima bekerja di agency music ternama, sekali lagi selamat" aku mengulurkan tangan

"terima kasih Yeji. Selamat juga atas kelulusan mu" dan kami saling berjabat tangan

_Tin tin.._ suara klakson mobil oppa

"ah, aku duluan ya. mmm sampai bertemu lagi" aku pamit

"sampai nanti Yeji-ah" rasanya, aku tidak akan mudah melupakan senyuman itu.

Sebetulnya malam ini Jinyoung oppa akan mengajak ku dinner disalah satu restoran ternama di kota Seoul, tapi mendadak hujan badai menerjang. Masyarakat dihimbau untuk tidak keluar rumah karna angin kencang dan jarak padang yang terbatas dikhawatirkan akan menimbulkan kecelakaan.

"sepertinya tidak akan lekas berhenti, terpaksa aku batalkan reservasi kita mala mini" Jinyoung oppa menghampiri ku yang sedang memperhatikan hujan dibalik jendela kamar.

"sayang sekali, padahal kita sudah berpakaian bagus" candaku

Aku memang sudah memakai little black dress, dengan heels tipis berwarna hitam serta rambut yang aku gerai rapih, aku bahkan sudah memakai make up. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga mungkin saja hujan berhenti mendadak dan kita bisa segera berangkat.

Jinyoung oppa juga sudah memakai setelan jas berwana sama dengan ku, ditambah dasi kupu-kupu yang menghiasi kerah kemaja putihnya. Rambutnya juga sudah disisir rapih. Tampan.

"ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu" Jinyoung mendekat dan memberikan bingkisan kecil yang ditutup karung goni serta tali untuk mengikat ujungnya

"oppa membuat origami bintang ?" tanya ku antusias

"buka saja"

Aku buka bingkisan itu secara perlahan, ku ambil sisi didalamnya. Terdapat satu origami bintang berukuran sedang yang sepertinya ada isi didalamnya. Keningku mengernyit bingung. Aku pandang Jinyoung oppa dan dia hanya tersenyum.

Aku buka origami berbentuk bintang itu dan ternyata… ada sebuah cincin didalamnya. Aku terkejut, mungkinkah…

"aku tidak akan bertanya 'mau kah kau menjadi istriku ?' karna pasti dan harus kaulah yang menjadi istriku" ucap Jinyoung oppa sembari memakaikan cincing dijaris manisku

"yeji, menikahlah dengan ku. karna aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan dirimu. Aku mencintai mu"

Aku memeluk Jinyoung oppa dengan erat. Aku sangat senang. Jadi seperti inilah rasanya dilamar. Bibirku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memandangi cincin yang sekarang melingkar manis di jariku. Sedangkan tangan oppa masih memeluk pinggang ku sambil memperhatikan wajah ku. Aku tersenyum, begitu juga dengannya. Oppa terlihat sangat tampan.

Ku beranikan untuk memulai mencium bibirnya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri. ku letakkan kedua tanganku dibagian belakang kepala Jinyoung oppa. Oppa membalas ciumanku. Ciuman yang semula lembut kini menjadi sedikit bergairah, bisa terdengar decakan bibir kami saling bertautan.

Tubuhku memanas, sesekali aku mengerang saat merasakan kenikmatan isapan bibir jinyoung di bibirku. Nafas kami memburu. Tangan ku mulai menjambak halus surai hitam milik Jinyoung oppa.

Bibirnya beralih ke tengkuk leherku. Aku mendesah. Sepertinya Jinyoung oppa menemukan titik sensitive ku. Aku mulai membuka jas yang dikenakan olehnya dan perlahan Jinyoung membuka resleting dress ku.

Malam ini, akan ku buktikan jika aku memang untuknya dan oppa memang untuk ku.

_**Tbc…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**You're Mine !**

Jinyoung x Yeji x Lucas

.

.

.

Kami memilih untuk menggelar pesta pernikahan yang sederhana. Mengingat aku dan jinyoung oppa sudah tidak memiliki sanak keluarga dan hanya mengundang beberapa teman terdekat. Aku mengenakan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih, serta mahkota kecil yang menghiasi rambutku (ini adalah permintaan Lia untuk aku memakainya, baiklah akan ku turuti).

Setelah pemberkatan dan kami saling berciuman sebagai sepasang suami-istri, aku dan Jinyoung oppa berdiri diatas altar dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para tamu.

Terima kasih tuhan, kau telah membawaku kedalam kumpulan orang-orang baik. Ayah – ibu, apa kau sedang melihatku ? aku sangat bahagia disini, semoga kalian disurga juga turut merasakannya.

Tibalah waktu pelemparan hand bouqe. Katanya, orang yang berhasil menangkap karangan bunga yang dilempar oleh mempalai wanita akan segera menyusul untuk menikah. Lagi-lagi ini adalah ide dari Lia.

"akan ku lempar dihitungan ke 3. 1.. 2.. 3" mereka berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya berupaya untuk mengambil bunga yang aku lempar

"oh ! eonnie !" entah bagaimana bunga itu berhasil ditangkap Suzy eonnie, padahal ia berada dibelakang kerumunan. Eonnie tersenyum padaku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bunga yang tadi ku lempar. Aku membalas senyuman disertai dengan anggukan. Semoga mitos itu benar adanya.

.

.

_***Suzy Pov***_

Aku tersenyum melihat bunga yang barusan aku tangkap, aku berjalan kearah toilet yang ada diluar ruangan.

_Buk !_ aku terjatuh, sepertinya aku baru saja menabrak seseorang. Pantat ku sakit T.T

"aaww" aku berusaha untuk bangkit dan sebuah tangan kekar berhasil membuatku berdiri dengan sekali tarikan

"maaf, maafkan aku" ucapnya

"ah, iya tidak apa" aku tersenyum ramah dan pria itu hanya terdiam melihatku

"apa ada yang salah dengan make up ku ?"

"ah, tidak tidak. Maaf. Mmm aku Choi Siwon" ia tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple dipipinya

"aku bae Suzy" kami saling berjabat tangan

"eomma" eh ! ternyata ada anak kecil yang berdiri disamping siwon. Mungkin usianya baru 2 tahun

"maaf, ini anak ku, Jaehyun. Ia baru belajar bicara dan kata pertanya 'eomma', mungkin secara tidak sadar ia rindu sosok ibu" ucap Siwon sambil menggendong bocah laki-laki berpipi merah menggemaskan itu

"memang kemana ibunya ? eh, maaf pertanyaan ku tidak sopan"

"tidak apa. ibunya meninggal saat Jaehyun berusia satu tahun jadi sekarang hanya ada aku dan Jaehyun. Mmm Suzy-sshi, aku permisi dulu, aku harus mengambil pampers Jaehyun dimobil. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" pamitnya sambil berjalan menuju arah parkiran

"eomma" Jaehyun membalikan badannya dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Imut sekali anak itu.

.

.

_***Lucas Pov***_

Aku mengambil minuman yang diletakkan dipinggir ruangan. Akhirnya, Yeji menikah. Aku seperti setengah sadar menghadiri pesta pernikahan ini. Agak sedikit sesak melihatnya. Ku putuskan untuk keluar ruangan mencari udara segar.

Gedung ini terletak didekat tebing yang mengarah ke laut. Kurasakan hembusan angin yang menyapu kasar rambutku. Haaah ! ku buang nafas beratku yang sepertinya menjadi sumber rasa sesak yang aku rasakan selama acara.

"permisi" aku menoleh kesumber suara

"ya ?" jawab ku

"apa kau bisa menolongku ? tolong ambilkan gambar untuk ku" wanita bermata besar dan berambut merah ini dengan PD-nya menyuruhku untuk mengambil fotonya.

Ia kesana-kemari mencari spot yang bagus untuk menjadi latar foto, dan bodohnya aku mau saja mengikutinya -_-

"terima kasih" ucapnya riang

"apa kau tamu disini juga ?"

"iya, aku temannya Yeji" jawabku

"oooh, kau temannya Yeji eonnie. Kalau aku, aku adiknya Suzy eonnie, hihi. Terima kasih ya, daaah"

Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tidak sadar jika gantungan handphone nya terjatuh. Y.U.N.A. mungkin ini namanya.

.

.

_***Lia Pov***_

Aku lupa meninggalkan kado Yeji dimobil, kadonya memang lumayan besar, agak merepotkan jika aku bawa sedari awal pesta. Aku melewati parkiran menuju kedalam gedung, ada seorang pria yang sepertinya sedikit kebingungan. Ia melihat hp, melihat kearah gedung dan berputar-putar. Kenapa sih orang ini -_-

"ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" sapaku

"ya, eumm apa benar ini pesta pernikahan Yeji dan Jinyoung ?"

Woah, tampan sekali. Siapa dia ? dia kenal Yeji dan oppa

"iya benar, maaf, kau kenalan dari mana ya ?"

"aku, sebetulnya aku teman Lucas. Ia mengajakku untuk menemaninya ke acara ini. Tapi aku ada sedikit urusan jadi baru bisa datang sekarang"

Lucas ? mengajak seorang pria ke pesta pernikahan ? jangan-jangan…

"bukan bukan. Aku bukan pasangannya, aku dan Lucas pria normal. Hanya saja sehabis ini kami ada kerjaan dan Lucas mengusulkan untuk berangkat dari sini bersama-sama"

"aahh seperti itu !" ucapku lega. Tunggu, ia seperti bisa membaca fikiranku hahahaha aku jadi malu sendiri

"kalau begitu, mari ku antar masuk" ia mengangguk dan kami jalan bersama menuju gedung

"sepertinya kau kesusahan, biar aku bawakan" ia mengambil kado dari tanganku

"terimakasih …"

"Mark Lee, panggil saja aku Mark" jelasnya sambil tersenyum kearah ku

Astaga Lucas, ia bekerja dimana sampai mempunyai teman tampan, sopan dan baik seperti ini. Dan lagi, mark selalu menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya sedari awal kita bertemu. Kiyowo

Aku harus meminta Lucas untuk mencomblangi ku dengan Mark. Harus ! Lia fighting !

.

.

.

**TAMAT**


End file.
